


Dits and Dahs

by monsieurkittentoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deaf John, Fluff, M/M, Morse Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurkittentoes/pseuds/monsieurkittentoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is deaf, and Sherlock has deleted sign language. Things aren't exactly easy, until a bit of shared knowledge creates an easier way of communicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dits and Dahs

John was deaf, and Sherlock had deleted sign language. That was the situation in a nutshell. Not even mentioning the fact John was gorgeous and funny and perfect. Not bringing up how Sherlock was completely smitten with John and hated the fact he needed a translator when they talked face to face, and they got on much better when they sat across the room from each other emailing back and forth. Not saying how Sherlock wanted nothing more than to sit with John in utter silence with no one else and no computers and have a real, proper conversation. None of that was important. What was important was that John was deaf, and Sherlock had deleted sign language.  
One day, when they were emailing across the room to each other and Sherlock had just been making John laugh that beautiful laugh of his, John brought up he was fluent in Morse code.  
Sherlock wanted to shoot himself for being so stupid.  
The next email John received was written entirely in dots and dashes.  
John lit up immediately, and after that they started speaking in Morse code. Most of their emails and texts were in normal English to keep up appearances, but they used Morse code face to face. Sherlock insisted on sitting next to John whenever possible, and they would constantly be tapping on each other's arms or legs and giggling to each other. If they couldn't be beside each other, they would blink it to each other. Sherlock would translate for John by tapping or blinking when other people talked, and when he talked. To the point Sherlock got so used to it he did it when talking to other people, too, and everyone thought he had some new eye problem.  
At some point in their new, closer relationship, Sherlock and John got into a habit of cuddling. Then of kissing. Then of falling sleep together on the sofa accidentally on purpose. John stopped bringing girls round, and Sherlock started to notice. Finally, one day Sherlock just asked if John would be dreadfully opposed to going out with him.  
John just said he thought they already were.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by one of my sisters, who decided to learn Morse code for fun, and convinced me to try and do the same.


End file.
